


Arachnophobia

by Choientista (Choientist)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientista
Summary: Excessive fear of spiders is one of the most common phobias in human kind, but it only becomes reasonable when you’re NOT Spider-Man's boyfriend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aracnofobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774480) by [Choientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist). 



> So... I’m not really good at English, since it’s not my first or second language, if you find some misspelling or wrecked writing, please let me know! I will be more than happy with your help 🤍

Wade Wilson was not feeling comfortable enough to kill that weird eight-legged being standing in the middle of his comfy kitchen, it would be like indirectly assaulting his own boyfriend. At the same time letting that little thing wander freely around the rest of the house wasn't in his plans either. Deadpool jumped trying to get closer to the arachnid but the thing also moved, making a mini scream escape the man. He stood in place, paralyzed, and felt a thin layer of sweat form on his forehead. A droplet sprang from the back of his neck and tickled down his back, tickling. He stood in the same position. His hands were still in the air forming an invisible nonexistent barrier in front of him. The search for a glass of water at dawn had been completely ruined.

He felt useless. Deadpool faced daily the worst kinds of creatures and was rarely afraid; his worst nightmares was neither in human form nor super powered, it was a simple arthropod from nature. Even the salty attitude was trapped inside his head, incapable of coming out of his mouth. He surely would scream if opened his mouth. Or cry like a little baby.

He felt like a big liar too. He never had told Peter that he had a spider phobia. How could, though? He was dating the fucking Spider-Man!

“Wade, where are you?” Park's calm sleepy voice caused mixed reactions.

“He-Here in the kitchen.” He straightened his spine and laughed awkwardly as the hero appeared wearing only a pair of red underpants, his hands wrapped inside his messy dark hair. “Why are you up?“

“So... I heard a scream and... It was you?“

“N-No! What’s this? I’m not the type that screams.“

“Well, our neighbors could disagree with you.” He teased with a mischievous smile approaching the boyfriend and biting the soft spot below his ear. Peter didn’t gain the reaction he expected, not even a positive or negative response; just silence. He tilted his head back to get a better look at the antihero, suspicious of his stiff posture and the forced smile he received. He had just woken up and had too much to process in the abnormal scene in front of him. “What did you do this time? Why are you so weird?“

“I'm okAAAAAAY.” That damn spider seemed to be enjoying the situation as it ran to the carpet and stood right in front of the paralyzed Wade, who couldn't contain his scandalous tone as he moved once more and almost slipped away from his boyfriend arms.

Peter scratched the back of his head once more and sighed in confusion. Despite the slight startle and ringing in his ear after the boyfriend's scream, he quickly turned to face any enemy. Parker twitched his lips between his teeth to not laugh when he realized what was causing the scene. Spiderman took a few steps until he was beside the arachnid and laid his right hand on the ground, patiently waiting for it to climb.

“Be careful with that!” Deadpool blurted out. Then the regret of saying that plastered his face. He clapped his hands over his mouth and tried to disguise his eyes. A low laugh made him growl in frustration and turn his attention back to the boyfriend. “What?“

“Do you date Spider-Man and are scared of a harmless spider? Am I understanding this right?”

“Not now, Parker!“

“You should have told me earlier. I can help you with that.“

“I don't need help. I need this demoniac thing to vanish from here!”

Peter stood for a Little while watching the spider crawl on his hand, then took a few steps until he was close to Wade once again. Deadpool look terrified and threatened to fight. Sweat was beginning to form up on his forehead again. He would rather lose his hands than have to touch that thing.

“If you're afraid of it, it’s twice afraid of you.” The hero explained raising the hairy spider to his eyes and analyzing as little details as he could. It was cute with the bright little eyes and the pedipalps moving anxiously. It was watching him back carefully. “Wade, you're a giant. I’m telling you it won't hurt you if you hold it carefully...“

“Never!“

“Please, do it for me. That’s one way to lose your fear.”

“I hate to say it out loud but it’s not just fear... It’s a phobia. I feel pathetic being shocked every time I meet one of these. Sorry I didn't tell you before, it's so embarrassing.”

Deadpool's arms bunched in front of him and his posture diminished, protecting himself; his secret was no longer his alone. Parker let out a smile and with his free hand gripped his boyfriend's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. He brought Wade’s face closer and pecked his lips. It was a delicate seal of mouths, an unusual gesture between the couple so fiery and reckless.

“I will protect you. Call me whenever you need it.”

The antihero opened his eyes and his body become less stiff. He nodded and brought his hands up to the boyfriend's arms, gently caressing them until he completely surrounded Parker pressing his relaxed body against the warm naked torso. He laid his head on Peter's shoulder facing the window trying to normalize himself. It sent away fear, shame and anxiety as he pressed the brunette tighter and tighter against him.

But it was just a look at Parker's outstretched arm that the flood of feelings unbalanced him again, and the memory of what had made him so tense minutes ago came back as hard as it could. Deadpool cleared his throat uncomfortably and Spider-Man noticed, muttering a low "what?". He was enjoying the affection and nothing was really crossing his mind.

”Could you throw this thing away? I don’t like so many eyes watching us.”

“Oh Wade, shut the fuck up!” Peter said as he laid himself on the other's lips once again, feeling the little spider move on his hand. He was willing to do whatever it takes to distract his lovely — and scared — boyfriend.


End file.
